Wonderland is Mad
by Etsuke Hansamora
Summary: What if the creatures of Wonderland developed the ability to become human at will? What if the true Mad Hatter left, and asked a girl to take his place? What if Alice became a permanent figure in Wonderland? What if, no matter what, life in Wonderland must go on? It's a stranger world made stranger, as the characters and world you know and love take on a creative twist.
1. The Oraculum

"Hello, Cheshire. Nice to see you again." "You as well, Tegan." I glanced to the girl's right, and saw a young boy there. He was blonde with blue eyes, and was obviously English. "Who is your friend?" "No friend of mine. Simply a runaway from the red knights. I told him I would take him to the Hare and the Hatter, and I have brought him. Could I have some tea?" "You are always welcome to tea, Fynnegan. What is your name, little boy?" The boy stared at Cheshire, not quite sure what to make of her. Cheshire sat at the table, taking some tea and adding cream, but no sugar. "I'm Austin," the boy said, staring up at me. "Why don't you have some tea with us?" "Hello, sweetie," Maliumpkin, also known as Grace, said too sweetly. "Hullo," he said uncertainly, sitting directly to my right. Maliumpkin sat three chairs to my left. March Hare, three chairs right of Austin. Cheshire, directly in front of me at the opposite end of the table. Cheshire sipped her tea. March Hare threw a spoon. Maliumpkin continued attempting to change form, like she had been trying since the beginning of her time in Wonderland. I played with my hat. Austin sat, kicking his legs and looking around at everything as if it were strange. However, no one spoke. "This is rather, how should I say, unpleasant. What's happened, Tegan? You used to be so much more entertaining, a much better host." "Do you not recall my imprisonment? My forced slavery? I had to create hats for that bloody big head, while she terrorized the people of Wonderland. Then she shoved me out the door and I was stuck out there for months. I couldn't get back in until the rabbit stumbled upon me!" "I wasn't going to go out there. Not even for you, Hatter. That's a death sentence. I don't know how to survive out there!" "Maybe not, but why did you not attempt to free me in my time in that bloody castle?" "My time can not revolve around you, nor any other. I have other things I must do besides attend tea and watch your awkward trio." "Like what? What could possibly be as important as defeating the Red Queen?" "You do not have need of that information. Simply put, I was busy. Besides, I could hardly rescue you on my own, could I?" "What are you talking about? You're a shapeshifting, vanishing, flying, smiling cat!" "That still does not mean I can rescue you without assistance." "You could've asked how to save me from Absolem!" Cheshire's face flashed with an emotion I barely caught, utter terror. She was hiding something very well. At least, most others wouldn't be able to see it. I was not most. I took a pause in conversation to probe her mind. I slipped in with ease, passing the white wall. I weaved through several trains of thought, searching for the right one. I didn't get far before I hit a dead end. She had blocked it somehow and pushed me out. Whatever it was, she had it hidden deep. This would take some tricky conversation and more than a little coercion, possibly by force. "So, why didn't you ask Absolum?" "Like I said, I had other things to do besides looking after all your sorry arses. If you would excuse me, I've been put off my tea." She stood, walked about two steps before she started shrinking, and then in her place was a grey, blue striped cat, with bright green eyes. The cat floated away, disappearing slowly until all that was left was a toothy smile. Then she was gone. "Wait, so is she a cat, or a person?" Austin asked, obviously confused. "Whichever she chooses. Normally she takes her human form around others, and her cat form when she is alone." "Is she always so cold like that?" "In a certain manner. Although she seems more cheery in the grove. Perhaps it's the smoke." "What grove?" "Fairy Circle Grove. It's a lovely place. You simply must see it with us." "Is it safe?" "Of course. Just don't inhale the smoke directly. That is, unless you want to be a little mad like us. In that case, be my guest to inhale." "Are you truly mad? You don't seem it." "Do you think you are mad?" "Not at all." "Then you're even crazier than I am!" I laughed at his confusion and got up. March Hare followed my lead. "Could I ride your hat, Tegan?" Maliumpkin asked. "Um, no. Hat riding is saved for shrunk people." "That's what you always say." "And you still haven't ridden my hat, now have you?" She gave me a mad, pouty look. Then she hopped off the table onto March Hare's shoulder, and the two followed me. Austin walked beside me. "Why is it called Fairy Circle Grove?" Austin asked. "Because of all the mushrooms, and the common mistake of believing Absolem to be a fairy." "If this Absolem creature isn't a fairy, what are they?" "He is a caterpillar. Eventually he will be a butterfly." "A boy butterfly?" "Yes. The cycle is neverending. He is always reborn a caterpillar, and always becomes a butterfly." "Can he be a human, too, like the cat girl?" "Her name is Cheshire. And yes, sort of. It's a difficult world to explain." "Can you turn into an animal too?" "Pfft, I don't have to change into animals to be mad. I am just the Hatter." Austin chuckled at my boldness. "So why are the others able to change form?" I leaned in close and smiled, whispering lightly, "They were born here." His eyes widened, and he gave me a look of disbelief. "If I'd been born here, could I do it too?" "Well of course. But you were not. You are a normal boy from the Over World. The only way you could turn into an animal is if you were gifted with magic, and that is rare in people from your world." "If you were born here too, why can't you be an animal?" "I wasn't born here. But I am now a part of this place. I came here many years ago, but I haven't aged, I haven't changed. Humans don't here. Absolem doesn't truly change either. He simply has a repeating cycle that he must go through." "It sounds like girl problems." I laughed. The boy wasn't terribly humorless, after all. We arrived shortly after. Blue smoke rose in the circle of mushrooms, obscuring a figure within. No, two figures, standing very close. "Welcome to Fairy Circle Grove." "Where is the butterfly boy?" "In the smoke. Absolem! Absolem!" There was no answer. "Koth!" He stepped to the edge of the smoke, and became slightly more visible. Blue horns protruded from his head. A medium sized, dragon-like pair of blue wings protruded from his shoulder blades. Messy brown hair hung in his eyes, hiding his expression. "What do you want?" "This is Austin." "Why do I care?" "He's from the Over World." "And?" "Cheshire brought him to us. We got in a conversation about you and the grove, and Austin wanted to come see it." "Okay? He came, he saw it. Now what?" "Who's here with you?" "Cheshire. She's looking at the Oraculum." "Why?" "I don't know. Ask her yourself." I rolled my eyes and stepped into the ring of mushrooms. The smoke smelled like blue raspberry, and made me a little dizzy. The Oraculum sprawled out across the mushrooms made thoughts of the smoke slip from my already scattered brain. "What day are you looking at, Fynnegan?" "Pricis day. A couple months from now, over here. I don't like what I'm seeing." "Why are you looking ahead in our time?" "Because you got me thinking earlier, about why I didn't save you. While yes, I was busy. I was also somewhat spying on the Red Queen. I thought she was building an army. Now I'm certain she is." "Besides the Red Knights?" "Ever since Alice destroyed the Jabberwocky, the Red Queen has been trying to find new power to destroy us with. I believe she may have found it in the Over World." "We have no weapon against something like that. We don't even know what it could possibly be." "These are my concerns." "How can we stop her?" "I don't know. Absolem?" Cheshire asked. "You act like I study this thing daily or something. I don't know any more than you do." "I thought you were supposed to be wise and absolute, hence the name Absolem?" she asked dubiously. "Maybe I am. Maybe I'm not. We're all constantly changing, even if our bodies don't change and we never age." "So what? You're saying you're not Absolem anymore?" "I'm saying I'm different. That doesn't change who I am." "Absolem is wise and absolute. If you are not wise and absolute, you are not Absolem." "Then who is?" "He ceases to exist." "He can't just vanish from existence like that. Guess what, I'm still him. So deal with it." "Focus!" I reprimanded. Cheshire glared at him a moment longer before turning back to the long scroll, now so thick it was hard to carry. "Okay, well, let's look for a day that shows a champion rising against this new threat, shall we?" "I'll take the future end. Absolem, take the past end and see if anything is repeating itself or if there are clues within the past for our future. Hatter, stay at the present and observe up to a year on either side. See what you can find out." The three of us split, and I did as Cheshire asked. There was no sign of anything in the past, but I followed along into our future in the scroll, and saw that there would be war again. The war would wage for nearly a year. On the eve of the year date, I saw a dark figure rising against a hideous creature. There was no telling who the figure was, or what the beast was they fought. "Guys, I found something." Cheshire was by my side almost instantaneously, appearing in her strange cloud of vapor that always kinda creeped me out. She walked from the present day to the place where I stood. Then she glanced at the next day. It was a funeral. There wasn't a happy face in sight. The White Queen, March Hare, Rabbit, Bayard, even Absolem, wept. Not everybody was present. That, or not everybody was able to be seen. Perhaps there was more than one death in the fast approaching war. "Who is the figure that fights the beast?" "It could be more than one. After all, I thought only Absolem was here when we first showed up. Your figures combined in the smoke. I would think darkness could do the same." "Yeah…" "What?" "Your mention of it being so dark...someone who can see in the dark would have to fight the beast." "Or we could be looking through shadows and it could be daylight. Don't fear for your life yet." "I'm eleven, Tegan. What do you expect?" "Guess you're going to have to grow up quick." "I'll be thirteen by the time this happens. That's it." "Or your aging process could end now." "My point is, this incarnation has not lived long enough to learn everything I need to know. I haven't even finished going through my old journals." "You must prepare yourself. On the chance it is you, you must learn to fight." "Who can teach me to be a warrior? Who's going to teach a girl to be a warrior?" "Ask Alice." "No! I'm not going to ask that ridiculous girl to teach me to fight! I don't know why she ended up a permanent Wonderland being to begin with!" "Well, if you don't want to ask Alice, then ask Bayard." "Okay. I can work with that… I guess I'm leaving now. I'll see you guys whenever." Cheshire turned and walked out of the circle of mushrooms, tail flicking. I caught Absolem watching her walk away. His eyes flicked side to side with her tail. When I knew she'd be out of earshot, I looked at him. He was still staring at where she'd vanished within the smoke. Finally, he noticed my look. "What?" he asked, startled. "Were you just checking her out?" "What? No!" He looked away, his cheeks turning pink. I laughed, and he turned more red. "You really were, weren't you?" "No...it's just...that ass though." I raised an eyebrow at him. "What?" he asked, exasperated. I laughed, shook my head, and walked back to where I'd left the other nutcases. Austin was peering into the smoke, trying to see what we were doing. When I came out, he blinked, focusing his attention on me. "Come with me if you want to meet someone who saved our world once." "Why are we going to them?" "Because I have to learn to fight," I said, a hint of a dark undertone giving my words a sense of foreboding. Austin followed along, taking in more of Wonderland. The nutcases had ran back to tea. 


	2. Warrior Cat

I transformed into cat once I stepped out of the mushrooms. I floated off the ground, rising through the trees, and floated lazily in the general direction of White Queen's castle. Bayard, also known as Roger, was not known for training others in the way of the warrior. But I wasn't going to take no for an answer. I would not go to Alice. No, Alice Kingsley bothered me too much. As far as most girls went, she was better than the majority, but I prefered the company of Mad Hatter, Rabbit, even Maliumpkin. But I could not stand girls from the Over World. Alice may now be a part of Wonderland, but she originated in the Over World. I realized I was passing over the castle, and headed down for the courtyard. I landed in a small circle of trees and transformed back into my human form. "Is that you, Fynnegan?" I froze. A shiver ran up my spine, and my ears flicked back. I hadn't really wanted to speak to White Queen. She was a little too...perky. "My lady," I said, turning and dropping into a boyish kneel. "Oh, Fynnegan. Always trying to be a boy." "Not all of us are feminine and graceful like you, my queen. Some of us are just...different." She laughed melodically. "I know, and that is one of my favorite things about you, Fynnegan." "Thanks?" She laughed again. "You may rise, Fynnegan. I have told you that you need not kneel in my presence." "Just because chivalry is dying in the Over World, does not mean it is dead here." "Of course not." "So until I am dead and truly gone, I will continue to kneel or bow." "Why not curtsy?" "Because I do not have feminine charm. I have tomboy...I don't know what to call it. It isn't charm. Chivalry, perhaps?" White Queen did not respond, waiting to hear my reason for coming. She knew I never came without cause. "Do you happen to know where Bayard is?" "So you've seen the Oraculum. You do know that if it is you, there is nothing you can do to change your future. You can only prepare yourself." "That's why I'm looking for Bayard." "I hope it isn't you, Fynnegan. This creature will kill whomever fights it. I hope you aren't our champion for this war." "I don't think I would make a good champion, but if it's me, then, I hope that I can at least kill the creature. I need to know I can do that much." "Time will tell." I nodded. "Bayard is in the practice arena in the basement. Lilith will lead you there." A sprite flew in a couple of circles around me, then started creating a path with her light towards the doors to the castle. "I will see you another time, my queen." I bowed slightly, inclining my head to her, before letting myself drift after the sprite, Lilith, lazily. 'Why are you going to see Bayard?" "Because if I have to face that creature, I'm going to be prepared. I may die, but I'm going to take that thing down with me." "Creature?" "Ignore the mutterings of the insane." Lilith didn't talk again. She led me down into the basement, through some halls, and stopped at a heavy wooden door set in a stone wall. Torches lit the hall, and they were less kind on my eyes than Lilith's sparkly little aura. Lilith drifted back towards the light upstairs, and I pushed open the large door. It creaked and the hinges squealed. I cringed, but I faced my new destiny without fear. Inside, I saw Bayard practicing with a few other warriors. I watched him best all four white knights. He was kind of amazing to watch. When the knights walked sorely back to the changing rooms, I stepped into the arena. There were many areas set up for different kinds of training, and the whole middle of the room was clear for practice fights. Bayard kneeled in the center, catching his wind. He observed me warily. My tail flicked anxiously, and my eyes flashed, looking everywhere for signs of movement. I would not be snuck up on. "You're observant. I'll give you that," Bayard said as he got up. "I seek training." "Well, you've come to the right place. What kind of training are you looking for?" "Warrior training." Bayard gave me a surprised look. "You, with your tiny body and obviously without muscle?" "Yes. Look, you have about four months before we have a war on our hands, and a year after that before I may be dead. Can you train me or not?" "Four months? You expect to become a warrior on four months?" "No. I expect you to train me to fight a creature much larger than me and hopefully not die." "You don't look like you even have the strength to lift a weapon, let alone any skills to help you even begin to face a creature like the Jabberwocky." "You don't know who I am, do you?" "Should I know? Because right now I see a weak little girl begging for help." I glared, and dissipated into invisibility. "Well, that would be a neat trick, if you could do it for other reasons than being a fraidy-cat." I reappeared at will, floating in front of him. '"So, you're a flying, disappearing cat girl." I let my features dissolve into those of a cat. I looked up at Bayard's face and gave him a big, toothy grin. "I think I've heard this story before. Perhaps you're Cheshire Cat, the one Alice spoke of?" I transformed back, glaring. "I have no connection to that girl. She has no reason to speak of me." "Ah, and therein lies the reason you come to me, and not the one who truly saved Wonderland." "Who truly saved Wonderland is debatable. After all, Alice would have been destroyed were it not for the Hatter's interference." "Yes, and all of Wonderland would have fallen with her." "She has no true warrior's skills. She had the Vorpal sword. She, herself, was only the vessel that followed the sword's command." "I see. You are looking to be a true warrior, not just a vessel." "I am." "Then what is your true name? A student and teacher must understand each other's goals fully before there will be any teaching. I want to know the name of a warrior, not the name of a coward." "My past does not define me. I am coward no more. My true name is Fynnegan." "A solid, strong name, for a boy." "What's your point?" "You are not a boy." "I don't plan to keep these girlish appearances anymore. I'm tired of trying to fit in with other girls." "Then go change. You can't fight in a dress." I went into a changing room on the opposite side of the arena from where I had seen the white knights go, and found various outfits on a rack in there. I chose a pair of black riding pants, and a dark green, long sleeve shirt with black and grey striped sleeves. I changed out of my flats, choosing a pair of black combat boots instead. I hung the old silver and blue dress on the rack and put the black flats in the shoe cubbies. I glanced at a mirror. My long black hair hung well past my shoulders. It had bothered me for a long time, always getting in the way. I could barely see my own face through all the hair. I searched the room, and sure enough, there was a sword sitting in a corner. I pulled my hair to the back, and ran the sword through it. All of my hair reached my neck now, but that still bothered me. I was careful as I chopped it shorter, until I had a choppy mess that felt like belonged more on a boy than a girl. I glanced at the mirror again. Mismatched green and silver eyes gleamed back at me. Blue cat ears stuck up from my head, and my tail flicked behind me. I wouldn't keep carrying this cutesy look. Overall, the clothes looked alright, but something seemed to be missing. I looked at the discarded sword in a pile of hair. I picked it up, looking for a sheath. I found one and tried it. The sword fit snugly inside. I tied the sheath around my waist. Something still seemed off, but this would have to work. I walked back out and Bayard did a double take. "Are you sure you aren't really a boy, Fynnegan?" "I'm not a boy. But I am a tomboy." "Good, you won't cry over a broken nail." "What nails? Sorry, I chew them away." "Even in you cat form?" "No. Then they're dangerous weapons of destruction." "Good. Now, let us begin." "I want to know your name first." "Bayard, now-" "No, I know that name. I want to know your true name. I do not grant that power over me to anyone without learning theirs in turn." "Roger, now stop interrupting! I want you to go to each of the centers around the arena, and show me what you can do." "Alright…" I went to the nearest station. There was a long hallway, and many buttons on the floor. Looking at the walls, I saw the sure sign of holes that arrows would shoot through. "You expect me to walk down there?" "I do." "Do you think I'm stupid, or just blind?" "I think you are neither. Next station, please." I gave him a strange look, but moved on. The next center was another long hallway, this one without the traps. I searched very diligently, but there weren't even any tripwires. I waked down and back with ease. "Next." There were a series of trials in this hallway to demonstrate agility. These were no trouble. The next hallway was a demonstration of flexibility, also easy for me. Then I ran into trouble with a strength test. I had to carry a sack of flour down the hall. It took me an hour to roll it down. An endurance test proved no trouble as I ran up and down the hallway a few times. Then I came to a circular area, with wooden swords leaned against the walls, as well as a few thick, heavy looking sticks, and a couple of shields. "Choose one of the sticks." I gave him a questioning look, but picked up one of the lighter looking ones. I tested my grip, but didn't like it, so I chose another. This one was better. "This is the last thing I want you to do today. Train with me." Bayard scooped up one of the sticks and came at me. It felt like hours before he was done beating me. I could barely stand, my legs trembling beneath me, but I would not give him the satisfaction of my weakness. I couldn't be a weak little girl anymore. "Tougher than you look, I'll give you that. I know several boys who wouldn't go on with a beating like that. Stronger will, too. Your legs are trembling beneath you, yet you still stand, holding that stick up, ready for more." I don't say anything, just lick my lips and prepare myself, waiting for his move. "Poised, ready. You don't let your guard down. Much better starting point than I've had with some trainees." He began to circle me, and I followed him with my gaze, turning when I needed to keep him in my sight. "Very good. Alright, you have your request. Be here tomorrow morning at eight o'clock. Your true training shall begin." "And in the meantime?" "In the meantime, rest and have someone treat your wounds." "I don't know anybody good with wounds, and I certainly don't know how to stitch myself up." "I'd tell you to go to White Queen, but she has had to leave on business. Perhaps you could talk to Absolem. I believe I hear some of the warriors say that occasionally they go to him when White Queen is absent. At least, those who don't know how to stitch themselves up do." "Absolem?" "That's what I said. I don't like to repeat myself. Now, leave the stick and get out of here." I threw the stick at his feet, and floated off, hearing him mutter, "Made a good choice, knows her limitations…" I was floating back down to Fairy Circle Grove before I realized. The blue smoke had ceased to bother my senses. "Absolem?" "Who is it?" "Fynn-er, it's Cheshire." The strange guy appeared inside the smoke beside me. He did a double take when he began to notice the bruises. He grabbed my arm lightly and pulled me deeper into the mushrooms. We walked through a little hole in the circle that led to a short dirt path. Following it, we arrived at a little cottage concealed in the blue smoke, but still able to be seen, should someone come looking. "Welcome to my house." "Do you live here alone?" "Of course. Who else would live here?" I pulled my wrist out of his grip. He turned back, giving me a questioning look. "I'm not going in there alone with you." "Please. You're several centuries old, same as I. It's hardly surprising at this point if you were to be with someone. That someone is not me, obviously." "I'm eleven." "Maybe this incarnation of you is." "How old are you?" "This incarnation is seventeen. I've just aged out. Lucky, too, since I managed to get out of my caterpillar years this time. A couple incarnations ago, I wasn't quite so lucky." He started moving towards the door to the cottage, but realizing I wasn't following him, he stopped. "Look, think of me as a doctor, if it will help. After all, in this moment, that is all I am. You have injuries that need to be treated." "I'll stay here on the patio, thank you." He sighed, shaking his head at the purple sky in frustration. He went inside and came back out with a transportable cot. He put it next to me, then instructed me to get on it. He went inside again and returned with a cushion and a blue box. "However did you get yourself into this mess in the first place?" he asked as he began focusing on some of the bruises on hands, applying a soothing cream and wrapping my bloody knuckles in white bandages. "Well, we looked at the Oraculum this morning, right? And then Hatter and I talked about fighting and such. So I went to Bayard. He had some rather high standards before accepting me, including dueling with sticks, in which case he obviously bested me." "So stubborn. Why go through so much for his acceptance?" "Because I have to learn to fight. If it is me who has to face that creature...well, even if I die, I'm taking that thing with me. If it comes to it, I have to step up and do the task set before me." "Is that why you look so much like a boy now? Your appearance was very different this morning." "I put on some training garb. I don't plan to go back to the frilly dresses, though, if that's what you're asking. I'm tired of being what everyone else wants. I'm tired of doing what they expect." "Good." He continued to stitch up deeper cuts, bandage smaller ones, cream the bruises, and overall, just kept taking care of me. When he'd completely finished my arms, neck, and head, I reached into the air and plucked one of my many journals from its place in the magic seam. I began flipping through it. "I'm afraid I'll need you to remove some of your clothing. I can't imagine he just left your legs untouched, with your upper body so beaten." "I see the necessity." 'I have a robe, if you like." "Thank you." He got up and returned shortly with a plain white robe. I stepped into invisibility for a moment, taking off my boots and pants, and tying the robe snugly at my waist. When he could see me again, his expression didn't change in the least. Perhaps he was just a doctor. He began to work on my legs. When they were finished, I glanced down. All the way up to the middle of my thigh, my legs were covered in white bandages. "Do you have any other injuries?" I bit my lower lip, contemplating whether I should tell him about the ones on my back and along my ribs or not. "I am a doctor. That is all I am to you." "Hold on a moment." I put my pants and boots back on, taking the robe off. I also removed my shirt, leaving me in a blue and green striped sports bra. I revealed myself, and Absolem still had no reaction. "I see...well, go on and sit down." I continued to read, only slightly noticing his warm hands on my back, sides, and abdomen. Shortly, pain started to fade as he finished with my torso. "So long as there aren't any other injuries I can't see, I think you're done. You really took quite the beating." Absolem began cleaning up. Only now did I realize how much of his supplies he'd really needed to treat my injuries. I stood up carefully, and slowly managed to pull my shirt back over my head. "Where do you think you're going? Sit back down." "What? But-" "No buts. I can't let you leave in your condition. Those creams take time to work." "I've hardly got a choice. I have to go home and rest. I have my first day of real training tomorrow." "Stay here with me, at least until you stop coming back beaten to a pulp. You're going to be needing medical attention on a daily basis for a while. If it's going to take this long each day, you may as well stay here." I focused my cloudy vision and realized the sun was beginning to set. How odd… That was the last thing I remembered before blacking out from exhaustion.


	3. No Help From Alice

I was surprised to find Alice waiting on her porch for us. I was even more surprised when she invited me in, but no one else. She seemed different from when she'd slain the Jabberwocky. For one thing, she was a bit older. I didn't know anyone but her who looked a day over twenty in Wonderland. Alice appeared more in her mid-thirties. She had traveled her world after slaying the Jabberwocky. She eventually returned. She aged and died as if she was still in her world, which surprised me. It surprised everyone. But then her new form rose from the ashes. She grew and changed, and now here she was again, looking thirty-four or so.

I was not the original Mad Hatter. He was an interesting person, the true one. He told me he wanted to watch the world improve above, and since I wanted to stay below, he offered me his hat and asked me to keep and eye on the others. He hadn't returned since.

I stepped into her feminine and petite home of bricks. The thought made me laugh as I recalled the story of the three little pigs, although to her I'm sure it seemed I laughed for no apparent reason. She scowled, but didn't say anything. She was much more fun when she was younger. I didn't have a clue what made her so grouchy these days.

"So, I figured you'd come to me sooner or later. Everyone seems to at some point. Except Cheshire. I swear, that cat does everything she can to avoid me. And how long has she been appearing as a girl?"

"Her past two incarnations have been female. No one can tell why her gender switched, but she's not too bad to hang around. You hardly notice the difference except for how she dresses."

"Oh, yes. I've seen her a couple times in passing. How did she go from being a boy to being such a girly girl?" "One of the cycle's great mysteries." "What are you doing here, anyhow? Why have you come?"

"I need to know exactly how you slayed the Jabberwocky. You had no skills, yet you defeated a seemingly impossible opponent. How?"

"Why is this so important to you all of a sudden? Have you all actually studied the Oraculum for once?"

"Yes. And a war is coming, so I suggest you prepare yourself. That isn't what this is for."

"Another horrid beast sent to terrorize us by the Red Queen?"

"Yes. And I won't allow that figure to be Cheshire...she is too young."

"Please. If she dies, she'll just reincarnate."

"No. This...this looked different. There was a funeral. Funerals are only for when it is a sure goodbye."

"Only an Over World human's death would cause a funeral. Your little friend will be safe. Although, I can't say for certain you will be."

"Hey, I'm just as capable. In fact, being twenty-one, I'm in my prime years. Cheshire needs more time to grow and learn. She hasn't even aged out yet for this reincarnation."

"They only care about their own, but care nothing for us. I don't see why you care for them when the feeling isn't returned."

"Just tell me how you killed the Jabberwocky."

"It was the Vorpal sword."

"What, so you got really good at sword fighting? Do you have any skills you could teach me?"

"I have a few skills of my own."

"Could you teach me? Even a little knowledge is better than none. I will protect my friends, whether or not they return that friendship."

"No. Why would I teach you? It's not like it's going to be either of you anyways. Obviously, it's going to be me that fights this new terror. I am Wonderland's savior."

"Not for the beast, for the war. The war rages on for a year before the beast emerges," I say, hoping my white lie will be Cheshire's saving light.

"No. If you want to learn to fight, you'll have to do it the hard way. It's the only way to learn to do it properly."

"Hey, you know something? Just because you're not at the tops of everyones' minds, it doesn't mean you have to be a bitch. Just because someone else gets a chance to truly rid us of that terror, the Red Queen, who seems to rise up even after banishment, it does not mean that you have to cry about it."

"Are you suggesting that I am not the savior of this place you seem to love so much? It was I who killed the Jabberwocky, nobody else. It is only I who has the skills to destroy this creature as well. I am Wonderland's saviour."

"Skills? Skills! Yes, it must have taken an immense amount of skills to run and wait for just the right moment to swing a sharp piece of metal made for the exact task you were doing."

"As a matter of fact, it did. The thing almost stomped on me, tried to blow fire at me, and tried to bite my head off. It takes skills to avoid all of that, skills nobody but me has."

"You know what? Forget I asked. I'm not taking lessons from a stuck up bitch like you who can't even admit when she's as hopeless as me."

She rolled her eyes. "Get out. Get out of my house, and don't ever come back."

"Gladly."

She followed me out the door, and invited the others in. Only Maliumpkin went with Alice. March Hare gladly followed me along as we left, Austin skipping playfully next to me.

"That was an utter waste of time. Who else could teach me, though?"

"Perhaps one of the white knights? I hear the captain is extremely skilled," March Hare said, for once not spitting out something no one understands.

"Perhaps...I do not feel like learning as in depth as what Bayard will teach Cheshire. But the white knight captain may be able to teach me just what I need to know."

"Then let's try him next."

"Alright. I have no better ideas."

So I change course and lead us on a general path towards White Queen's castle. We wouldn't get there tomorrow, and that made me think…

"Austin, what time do you need to be home?"

"Oh, well, I don't know. I sort of fell down a rabbit hole to get here, and I didn't know how to get back."

"I see...why don't we get you to the door home, first?"

"Is it going to take that long to reach the white knights?"

"I'm afraid so, therefore you must go home."

"This place is really cool. I can't wait to tell my friends."

"They probably won't believe this place exists. They'll tell you it was only a dream."

"Is it? Is it only a dream?"

"That depends. Do you think you're as mad as the Hatter?"

"No."

"Then it's very possible this is all a dream. A crazy, mad, bonkers, wonderful dream."

"Truly?"

"You won't know until you're back home, will you?"

His face brightened with a smile of hope. I hated to tease him so, make him forget that this place was real, that we did exist. I would miss his playful manners and giddy walk. His curiosity about our world. But he could not stay. Not when his family in the Overworld would be looking for him.

"If you ever follow your feet back, come and find me again, okay?"

"Yes."

I stopped at the edge of the woods, away from the door. I did not want to be forced back into the upper world.

"So I just walk into the door, and I'm back home?"

"No, but you'll be back in your world. Your family will be able to find you."

"Okay. So long then. If you are real, I just know I'll be back sometime."

"Take care, Austin."

"I will."

I watched him struggle to open the big door from my place at the edge of the trees. A glowing white light shown from behind. He walked in, the door shutting on its own behind him.

I turned and started walking again in the direction of White Queen's castle. March Hare followed along. I refused to let the small prick of tears flow down my cheeks.

I decided to stop by Fairy Circle Grove on our walk. This morning seemed distant. I might as well check on how things were going with Absolem.

When I arrived, the first thing I noticed was that he was not alone. Someone lay on a cot before him on the porch, their back turned to me. He was wrapping gauze around their middle. When he was done, there was some conversation, before they stood up and pulled a shirt over their head.

She, for I could now tell exactly who it was, started to leave, but Absolem called after her. She paused, listening to what he had to say. Cheshire looked up at the sky, and then I watched her hit the ground hard while Absolem was carrying things inside. He must have heard the thump, because he looked back. Immediately, worry took over his expression.

He quickly put away the things he had in his hands, and rushed back outside to her. He carried her in, and I assumed put her in a spare room or something. He finished cleaning up the porch, closing the door. I assumed he wouldn't be out for a while while he cared for his rookie patient.

"Well, I sure hope the captain is not as harsh as Bayard. Otherwise Absolem will have several more injuries to take care of."

March Hare offered no comment, just stared at a button on his coat. When I continued my path, it took him a moment before he realized it was time to move on. He hopped quickly to catch up, and walked somewhat close to the back of my legs.

"What are you scared of?"

"N-nothing. I just sense something…"

"Sense something? Like what?"

"Like…" he trailed off, unsure. Then his ears pricked, and he whirled around. "Like the Jab-Jab Bird!" He dashed into the bushes, scampering to who knew where.

I tried to find a place to hide, and my attention was drawn to the mushroom circle. I dove inside, my form disappearing in the blue smoke. Of course, I also couldn't see the Jab-Jab Bird. There was a strange tugging on my ankle, and I sighed. Today just didn't seem to be my day. I was yanked from my hiding place into the sky, holding my hat tightly to my head. The Jab-Jab Bird's claws gripped my ankle hard. I suspected there'd be bruises later. Maybe a little blood.

I wondered what Red Queen could possibly want with me. What was going through her bloody big head? It wasn't long before I was dropped on my back in a high ceilinged room decorated in red and black. It was a dark, crimson red, like blood. Fitting, for the taker of heads.

"Hello, Hatter. You seem rather different from the last time I saw you."

"Really? I hadn't noticed."

"Well, you do."

I laughed blandly. Her stupidity was truly incredible. It made you wonder how she ever forced others under her rule.

"So, to what do I owe the misery of being brought into your company?"

She looked down upon me from her throne disdainfully.

"What is your true name these days, Hatter?"

"Nothing I'm willing to share with you."

"Why not? It's not like you have anything to be embarrassed of."

"I refuse to give you that power over me."

"I demand that power over you. After all, I am your queen."

"No. My loyalties lie only with the White Queen."

"Pah! Mirana and her goody-two-shoes attitude!"

"Her name is Elizabeth now, as yours has changed with a new incarnation as well."

"I don't care!"

"You do care. You just don't care in a positive way."

"What are you babbling about?"

"Nothing much. Just the simple fact that you care more about your sister than you like to admit."

"I'd like to see her dead. If that is caring, then yes, I care a great deal."

"Does your head appear to be shrinking?"

The Red Queen's face was transformed with rage. "Send her to the dungeon!"

A pair of red knights came, and I walked with them, a jolly grin on my face to hide my fear of what may happen in my captivity this time. As we neared the cells in the dungeon, a mouse scurried out of a hole. It was a friend of Maliumpkin's. Sometimes she would do favors for me.

"Warn Cheshire. Tell her you saw me here."

"Who you talking to?" one of the knights asked gruffly. He followed my gaze, but the mouse had already vanished, doing as I'd asked.

"She's an utter psycho. Don't bother with anything she says. She's called the Mad Hatter for a reason," his partner said.

The original speaker shrugged and stopped outside a cell, unlocking it and opening it wide so his partner could shove me in. The cell was closed behind me, and I stood at the bars with my wrists out. He took the cuffs off, and I pulled my arms in again, rubbing the sore skin.

I looked around at my crummy cell. It was the same one. I'd scratched my name into the floor after days of etching with my nail. And, on the back wall, the one that was just opposite a free world, a small hole I'd been working on crumbling the last time. I sat down like a I was miserable, just as I had the last time, and held my hand as if I was only resting it against the wall. But really, I was scratching at the stone again, slowly but surely rubbing it away.


End file.
